darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Marmalade Heartswell
*Lexi *Marm *Gorgeous *Lex-ray *Ivory *Hair Princess *Spoiled Brat |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 17 (February 19, 2001)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Senior (12th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Chaoitc Neutral/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'7|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Average: 120 lbs|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Cheerleading *Tumbling *Singing|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Ground|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 2961|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Emma *Louis *Gwen *Ryan *Zack *Erica *Sierra *Mackenzie *Melissa *Heather *Athena|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Collin *Lucy *Kendrick|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = : *Louis *Kendrick *Adam *Brett *Chad *Larry |Row 15 title = Voice Actress|Row 15 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Allstar Cheerleading *High School Cheerleading |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Nationality|Row 19 info = Cuban and Irish|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Claustraphobic|Row 16 title = Body Count|Row 16 info = 5: *Luke *Louis *Adam *Chad *Kendrick}} Alexis Heartswell, better known as Marmalade, is a fan character created by Darkest Shadow. She is a competitive cheerleader and the girlfriend of Louis. Development Marmalade has a long history and development story. She was always pictured as Louis's boyfriend. Always. She was the first person he "met in the dream closet". She was a sweet and innocent girl, who was even quieter than Emma was. As she grew on to be a character, he realized that a lot of his characters had the same personality. He wanted to make Marmalade the more dynamic one; the center of attention;a popular fashionista. General Info Alexis Sasha Heartswell, going by the nickname "Marmalade", is a seventeen-year-old girl living in Autumn Springs, Connecticut. She is the only child of her mother, Daniella, and her father, Philip. She lost her mother when she was 8. She has a somewhat humble home. Her room is down in her basement and is the biggest room in the house. Marmalade is a pretty popular school girl like most cheerleaders are. She sometimes gets away with things and gets complimented by her beauty. As a popular girl, she is a socialite and usually goes to the mall with her friends. However, she doesn't take her popularity to the point of boasting it to "non-popular" kids. History Alexis was born to Phillip and Daniella Heartswell. She had a strong affection for both of her parents and loved them both very much. However, her father was the one that won her heart, as the mother was almost never home and was always at work in Boston. One night, when she was eight, her mother killed herself from an overdose involving alcohol and multiple drugs. Her death completely changed her life, and more importantly her father's. He started to become abusive towards her daughter out of anger and grief for his wife. In absence of a motherly figure, Philip wanted a nanny to watch Alexis grow while he was busy at work, so he hired a lovely young woman named Eileen to babysit. At first, Marmalade hated Eileen, but over the years she started to grow on her. The two rebirthed a pure relationship, almost identical to Marmalade and her mother's. Eileen watched over Marmalade for about six or seven years, until Philip felt like she was old enough. In the sixth grade, Alexis and her friends were at her house, and they all played a game where they had to come up with stripper names for themselves. This is where she coined her well-known nickname, Marmalade. People just kept calling her that from now on. Alexis used to be overweight. However, the popular kids still liked her for who she was. She was a great cheerleader and still had the potential to be very pretty. However, she was mocked for her weight a lot, and it held her back from doing a lot of things, specifically, getting on the Allstar Cheerleading Team. She started dieting and working out a lot, and in a half a year, she was at least half of her weight. When she was thirteen, she has already had three previous relationships. However, while they fell head over heels for somebody like her, she didn't feel a strong relationship towards either of them. That was, until she fell in love with somebody unexpected;her best friend. She hid her feelings as best as she could, until Emma found out he felt just the way she did, and so he asked her out and she was bubbling with excitement. During freshman year, those who didn't know her back then would've never guessed how fat she was in middle school. She looked gorgeous, but she was already taken. Boys fell in love with her and she became an icon around her school. In 2018, her father had some shocking news for her. He planned on getting married to a very special woman, who he revealed to be her old nanny. When Marmalade heard about this she started to cry and told him that her mother was irreplacable. But then she realized that it was his happiness and there would be no better choice for a new mother than Eileen. Personality The best characteristic about Marmalade is that she is a trendsetter. Fashion-forward and on fleek, she always keeps up with the latest trend and tries to find out new fashion statements that will hit her town and eventually the whole country. She was even the one who introduced people to cute crop jackets with tanktops. As a cheerleader, Marmalade knows how to stay fierce. Optimistic and sassy, she can keep a smile on her face for quite a long time;even in pain. She always cheers her friends on at competitions and gets excited pretty easily. Marmalade is basically your A-Class bitch. She comes off as a spoiled little princess, but once you get to know her, it would become easy to see why she is this way. She is the type of person who doesn't stop talking and always adds herself into the conversation. She also gets into fights easily. To the people who know the girl, she's very loyal to her friends and her teammates. She can be nice only when she wants to be. When you are her friend, she will have your back until you cross her. Unlike most girls at her school, Marmalade knows how to put up a fight. Like a physical fight. She'll willingly beat up anyone who bullies any of her friends, and it hurts too. his shows her friends that she is a tough figure. Physical Appearance Marmalade is decently tall for her age, standing at 5 feet 7 inches and weighing in at 120 lbs. She is a beautiful girl with peach skin. Her blonde hair has bangs in the front and on the sides of her ears, and the back of it goes down up to about the top of her thighs. Her eyes are a vibrant mint-green turquoise color. Relationships Family Marmalade was very close to her birth mother, Daniella. She couldn't have asked for a better woman to raise her for the short eight years she was around. Daniella's death completely corrupted not only her, but also her father. Marmalade mourns her death frequently to this day, and often prays that she is doing well in a much better place. Philip and her daughter have an unstable, but very loving relationship. Marmalade was always a daddy's girl growing up, so they had a very close bond. When her mother died, Philip was also traumatically affected, as he started to develop anger and frequently take it out on his daughter and the housekeep. However, over the years, the two have rekindled the relationship they once lost and are now very happy together. Eileen Marmalade met Eileen when she was only eight, a few months after the death of her mother. Eileen considered Marmalade to be like family. When Philip chose for her to be the nanny, she gladly accepted and she watched her blossom. Marmalade initially didn't like her that much, but she eventually grew on her and they grew very close with each other. They both knew how horrible parental death was, and Eileen helped her cope with her grief from experience. She understood Marmalade's struggle and comforted her whenever she needed it. Marmalade used Eileen like she was like her diary and told her all of her problems and secrets. Eileen acted like a second mother to Marmalade, as she defended her when her father was abusing her. She fought back like a guardian angel. When Philip let her off the hook, she was devasted. However, in 2018, Marmalade found out that Philip was planning to marry her, and by the end of the year, Eileen became her stepmother. Louis Main Article: Louis and Marmalade Louis and Marmalade are broken-up. The two have shown affectionate feelings toward each other for a long time until Louis asked her out almost a year ago. Emma originally set them up before, but it didn't work. It is unknown what has driven Louis to ask her out. They had two relationships, the first one ended because the two wanted to go on a break see other people, but they got back together a few months later. In January 2019, Marmalade went to a party without her boyfriend and got herself completely wasted. She solicited one of Nick's friends, Luke, into having sex with her. The next morning, neither of them remembering the night before, they agreed to not say anything to anyone. Secretly, Marmalade did remember the events of the night before, and felt guilty about it. The weeks following were very awkward for the two of them, until she came clean and the two separated, right before Valentine's Day. Emma Main Article: Emma and Marmalade Marmalade and Emma have been best friends ever since they met. Marmalade was the only one who believed Emma about the whole talking to animals thing. She even bought Marmalade a puppy named "Fluffy". In return, Marmalade did everything she could to turn Emma into a popular girl. Emma is the one who kept pushing Louis and Marmalade to date. Nick Main Article: Nick and Marmalade Nick and Marmalade have a long history together. Marmalade and Nick have that comical funny relationship, where the two always sat together and made each other laugh. Being the two popular kids of his clique, they are always seen as the life of the party. Nick has had a long-lasting crush on Marmalade and gets jealous of her boyfriends very easily. Erica Main Article: Marmalade and Erica Erica and Marmalade are considered to be besties. The two always go shopping whenever they hang out, and love to talk about recent gossip. Marmalade considers Erica to be the most relatable on literally everything, like interests in fashion, music, etc. Gwen Main Article: Marmalade and Gwen Being a cheerleader, Marmalade and Gwen absolutely wanted nothing to do with each other in the beginning. However, when she was introduced to Louis's gang, Marmalade was livid. However, she started to understand why Gwen was goth. During freshman year, Marmalade was probably her closest friend, and gave her an extreme makeover to turn her from goth to gorgeous. Ryan Main Article: Ryan and Marmalade Ryan and Marmalade are good friends. They don't talk much, but she finds him to be a funny person. She's usually his go-to smoke buddy. Sierra Main Article: Marmalade and Sierra Sierra and Marmalade are best friends. They have known each other since elementary school, where they were partners in a project. The two were both on the same all-star team for cheerleading, and then later ended up becoming cheerleaders for their high school team. Kendrick Main Article: Kendrick and Marmalade Marmalade and Kendrick briefly went out during the gap of her breakup with Louis. She didn't like him that much and said that his penis was "fun-size". After she dumped him, he showed his friends Marmalade's nudes. This did not end well for him, as he was severely beaten up by Louis after that. Lucy Main Article: Marmalade and Lucy Marmalade isn't very fond of Lucy. Marmalade first broke up with Louis because he thought that he had feelings for her. Even now, she still thinks that Louis spends too much time with her. Heather Heather and Marmalade are good friends. They hang out often, and have several classes in school together. Mackenzie Mackenzie and Marmalade are good friends. They both cheer on the same all-star team, and they hang out often. Melissa Melissa and Marmalade are good friends. Athena Athena and Marmalade are good friends. Trivia * Marmalade's favorite color is orange. * Marmalade can't stand seafood. * Marmalade's name was influenced by the popular 1975 hit song, "Lady Marmalade" by Labelle, and her sassy attitude reflects the 2001 remake of the song by Christina Aguilera, Pink, Mya and Lil' Kim. * Marmalade gets very offended and jealous when people say Emma is "more beautiful" than her. * Marmalade normally wakes up for school at 5:45, but on her days off she can sleep a full 24 hours. * Marmalade thought the term "Netflix n chill" actually meant watch TV and cuddle * Some people think that Emma's little sister, Melissa, is actually Marmalade's little sister because of their shocking physical and character resemblence. Category:Characters Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Category:ABranch Category:Ground Category:Females